


So Cold

by badwolf707



Series: So Cold [1]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Angst, Common Law - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wes/Travis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf707/pseuds/badwolf707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's done is done; What is gone is gone. One of life's lessons is keep moving. It's OK to look back and think of fond memories, but always keep moving forward. -Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cold

_It was really just a matter of time before the anger broke out of of him._

_She was just the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. He would probably feel guilty later but right now, after all this time of not feeling it was like a tidal wave of anger and he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth._

******************************************************************************************************************

Bullets fly, People scream, and then there's an eerie silence before the sounds start again so deafening.

There was so much blood. He's a cop he should be used to this and in a way he is. He's just not used to it coming from his partner.

His is currently bleeding out right in front of him and no matter how hard he tries he can't stop the bleeding. So much blood and Travis is so still and he knows even though he's trying to deny it that this won't end well.

He's pronounced DOA at the hospital and Wes's world stands still. He forgets how to breathe and things are a blur and then suddenly the Captains there and there are words that he doesn't hear that he wouldn't remember even if he paid attention because the only thing he can think is please not him. Not Travis and then the world starts to fade.

  
******************************************************************************************************************

The next few weeks are a blur of whispered conversations and condolences. Everyone shows up to the funeral people from the Precinct the therapy group and countless foster .and mothers.

He just feels so numb.

The world feels empty without him. There's no one to argue with. To laugh with, to cuddle with, to make love with. No one to take him down a peg, No one to calm him down when his OCD is in overdrive. No one to make him feel reason really to go on but he doesn't entertain the idea of leaving himself because that's not what Travis would have wanted. So he goes on,for what he doesn't really know.

One day not too long after the Funeral. He quits therapy, he quits the force, quits going gets up,he gets dressed and goes nowhere and does nothing.

He doesn't sleep in the room they shared. He hasn't set foot in there since Travis died.

Jonelle was the one to go get his clothes out of there since he refused to set foot in there. He just couldn't bear to see where they once slept. Couldn't bear to sleep with the scent of Travis all over the sheets, all over the room.

He's all over the house really. But it's the bedroom that hit's him the would leave ,the house is too big for just him anyway. But this is the Home him and Travis spent months looking for this place together and he'll never give that up.

He'll never give Travis Up.

__

**Author's Note:**

> ****************************************************************************************************************  
> -All Mistakes are my own.  
> _Constructive Criticism is welcomed  
> _Oh God, The Season Finale just about Killed me ;( I love Packman. Hope to see more of him in Flashbacks for Season two. Also Crossing my Fingers For A Season 2 :D  
> -Please Review.More Chapters to come :)


End file.
